1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a touch screen display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A touch screen display is a device which displays images and simultaneously receives input from a user by detecting contact between the display and a user's hand, an object, or the like.
Since touch screen displays do not require a separate input device such as a keyboard or mouse, the applications for these devices have been gradually expanding.